


He laid an egg

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Beast Wars Megatron is a sparkling, Crack, G1 AU, Gen, Humor, Implied Mech Preg, Pretenders, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: Okay, so I had this wonderful crack idea!.. Oh, just read the tags, it will give you the summary better than I can :D





	

It was a beautiful sight to encounter after the long stasis: the Autobots all broken and helpless surrounded him while his troops were using Ark’s recourses to repair themselves. Megatron looked around, enjoying the view. Ah, there he was, his counterpart...

An opportunity to kick Prime in the butt was spoiled by an unexpected event. Nervous Skywarp approached him with something violet in his hands. With a quick murmur: _"It was between your legs, my_ _liege_ _"_ , he shoved it into Megatron`s arms and then ran away so fast as if Starscream was chasing him with good intentions.

The warlord looked down. Magenta optics peered back at him. He was given a sparkling.

Megatron arched his optic ridge.

"Is this a joke?"He said aloud and held the thing at arm's length, turning it in all ways carelessly.

The sparkling started swinging his legs and drumming his small fist at the grey metal, showing his displeasure about the action. The little body still had a faint glow from the repairing ray. Its colors and some animalistic parts were a sigh that it somehow managed to scan an altmode. Maybe some beast of this world wandered here through the ship’s numerous holes when it was born.

Just terrific. Megatron made a frustrated growl.

It made him more and more uncomfortable the longer he looked. This feelings that started creeping into him... ugh. The need to feed and cuddle this creature became unbearable. His brain had no memories to care, but his spark remembered.

Megatron resisted the desire to press his legs together. If some idiot used him during all these unconscious years...

Drawn by his leader`s suddenly very 'sophisticated' thoughts, Soundwave appeared at the warlord`s side.

Megatron automatically snuggled the sparkling closer to his chassis. If something was small enough to put in his chest and especially could transform into a beast, Soundwave had a dire urge to have it.

Light of the scan washed over the bitlet`s frame, and it let out a tiny sneeze.

"Spark signature: detected residual energy of Megatron`s spark. Metal analysis: 85% of sentio metallico. Less important details: transferring to Megatron now."

"What?" Megatron looked down at sparkling. The tiny mech purred and hugged the edge of the warlord’s chest. " _Adults_ have no more than 30%! Unless..."

"It`s a pretender."

His second-in-command appeared by his other side, and Megatron noticed that a small crowd started gathering around him.

"Myths." Megatron muttered, but indeed, the altmode parts looked too smooth, too... _organic_.

"Data analysis completed. Conclusion: for pretender creation only one parent needed."

The look that Soundwave gave the mechlet was too longing for Megatron`s taste.

"Ugh, disgusting. It would have your megalomania, better throw it away before it started calling itself The Emperor of Destruction."

The small face frowned at the Seeker`s words. He could hardly understand Starscream, but he did not like the tone. Or the voice. So little and so smart already.

"I will listen to what you have to say, Starscream, when something alive falls from your frame."

"Going soft already? You are pathetic, oh, glorious leader."

With these words Starscream stretched his arm toward the sparkling. Megatron tried to move the bitlet away, but the damn jet was too fast...

The beast head bit the Seeker's hand. And as high-pitched curses rose, Megatron smiled. This child was truly his. And he will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so original idea was: what if Megatron wakes up, finds BW Megatron and think he is his sparkling? Then I thought: what if BW Megatron IS his sparkling! And ta-da! This fic was born!  
> [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) is the lovely person who betaed the living soul from this fic! All love to her! :)


End file.
